Love story
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: This is a tale about two beings who fall in and out of love more than once. Their story is filled with horrifying nightmares and songs that the Darkrai had Taught Cresselia. This is a true love story.   Songs by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus and Eminem


The girl stood on a balcony. Her long pure white hair shimmered in the light of the moon. She turned and walked into the hall behind the balcony.

The girl's name was Darkrai. She was a bringer of nightmares. The power of nightmares was horrific. She did not enjoy her powers. But she enjoyed the aloneness that she was granted.

The boy stood in the forest. His short golden blond hair shown in the moon light. He stared up at the moon with peacefulness upon his face.

The boys name was Cresselia. He was the bringer of good dreams. The power was enough to was away sadness, anger and madness. He loved his powers. He never knew about aloneness for he was loved by all.

These two children are connected by a word that spans across time.

**Fate**

Darkrai was a child who never knew kindness or love. She lived in the black castle on Newmoon island.

Cresselia was a child who knew kindness and love as if it was his family. He lived on the crystal castle on Fullmoon island.

There life styles were very different.

Darkrai was bathed in riches and had beautiful things to wear. She had no way of loving anything so her island was a wasteland.

Cresselia had simple clothes and the fact that he lived in a castle did not mean that he could not make his island beautiful.

Yet both never knew of each others existence . They were all alone on their islands. But they were both looking right at each other.

They both could see each others homes from there own. But when they looked made it hard to see.

When Darkrai looked it was night and the crystal was not sparkling in the sun. She had no reason to look in the day.

Cresselia was in the forest all day so when he looked it was also night and the black castle was hidden by the night.

They lived in seclusion until one night, The moons rays caught on something bright. Something pure white.

Cresselia was in the tree and he could see the shinning brilliantness of her hair.

He instantly needed to see what this white light that out shone the moon belonged to.

He ran out to the cove and pulled his boat out into the water.

He sailed out toward the light, wanting it and feeling like it was a token of the gods.

distance of the water was nothing he cared about.

Then he could see what or who the shinning white belonged to.

Darkrai stood in shock as the boat came closer.

Then she saw a boy get out and she suddenly wanted to know more about the stranger in the boat.

Cresselia stood in shock as he found who the white brilliance belonged to.

The two children stood staring at each other for a while.

Then Cresselia smiled, held out his hand and introduced himself.

Darkrai had never seen another living being besides herself and so she just said flatly "Darkrai. Names Darkrai."

"Do you live here?"

"Yes. Where do you live?"

"Across the water at Fullmoon island."

"There's a island across the water?"

"Yes. It's been there for a while."

"Like my home has been here for a long time and you finally brought yourself over here?"

"Why yes...May I come inside?"

Darkrai smiled, a sight that was rare and nodded.

The two became friends and it was amazing at the amount of fighting they could do and still not hurt each other.

Darkrai could not give him nightmares.

Cresselia could never give her good dreams.

But Cresselia never knew of her horrifying powers.

He though she was just a normal girl and he began to ever so slowly, grow love for her deep in his heart.

Darkrai knew of Cresselia's powers and she knew he would never give her the thing that she feared the most.

Good dreams.

She had never liked them for they showed her nightmares of there own.

If she dreamed of Cress, she'd dream that he was playing with kids and he could not see or here her or watch as the plants in the area dragged her back to the darkness.

The one day the fight happened.

Cress had as a joke given her a good dream.

This dream scared her and to this day she would not say of what she saw in her dream.

She then lashed out at him and gave him a nightmare that was so horrible he lost the love for her.

He then saw her as a freak and they began to fight.

He left very fast.

He did not see Darkrai collapse on her four-poster bed and begin to cry, wishing that he would come back with flowers.

The way he did when ever they fought.

He never came back.

Cress thought she was evil and that he should never met her.

But Darkrai still loved him and she did once look out her window in the day time at his home.

It was beautiful and she would have stepped out but after years of staying in the shadows her eyes changed.

The whites gained her blue eye color and where the blue once was the pupils became black.

She knew then he would never comeback.

She burned all of her colored dresses and left only her black ones.

She still loved him, but he did not love her anymore.

She cried every night and her eyes never changed.

The would never be the way Cress had seen them.

She would never look the way Cress saw her.

White hair covered one side of her face, she stopped eating and she wore black ragged clothing.

She began to grow protective of the plants in her garden that Cress had started for her.

She loved them and they were the only bit of Cresselia she had left.

He too began to change.

Cress dressed in robes for he appeared to the grand council of the gods more often and he did not want to insult them.

He never remembered her until the great god Arcues told him that everything on his island and her island would be immortal, but they would be able to be wounded.

He accepted this with a nod but inside he knew now that she would never die and always give people nightmares.

He hated her even more.

Many years passed and they grew up to look like teens.

Darkrai kept her hair long but never brushed it, never put on black clothing with out ragged hems and ruined puffy sleeves that she had slit with scissors.

Cresselia kept good care of himself. He kept his blond hair long for one point then cut it so it was almost like a bob and always wore yellow, blue and magenta.

The became opposites, ying and yang, one is hated the other is loved.

That stayed that way until one day, Cresselia became sick and being delusional came with with it.

He was tormented by that nightmare Darkrai had given him many many years ago and he grew closer to death by the day.

Darkrai was in her garden when she realized that the plants were dieing and that only meant one thing.

_Cress lead Darkrai to the old greenhouse in her home and had her open her eyes._

_"Oh, Cress there amazing! how did you do all of this?" asked Darkrai as she walked through the flowers and trees._

_"When you weren't looking. I wanted you to have a bit of me. These flowers will correspond to my health, so if they are dieing, I am too."_

_"No, you can't die, because if you do, who's gonna be my favorite friend?"_

_"I'm your only friend."_

_"And my favorite."_

_They then walked hand in hand through the flowers, smiling happily._

Darkrai flew out of her home into the nights darkness. She flew along the surf until she got to his home. She landed on his balcony and saw him on the floor.

She walked over and picked him up and gently called his old nickname.

Cress was in the most horrible bit when he heard someone call his old nickname.

He began to fight the dream of torment and made his way to the surface of the dream where reality met fantasy.

Darkrai knew he needed help coming out of the horrifying dreamworld he was stuck in so she did something she had dreamed about for a long time.

She kissed him.

The bubble around Cresselia burst into shards and cress slowly realized that Darkrai was in his house, holding him and kissing him softly.

A blush crept into he skin as he found himself kissing her back.

When she pulled her lips off of his she rocked him gently.

"Sleep Cress, I'll be here when you wake."

And so he did, nestling himself into her chest, feeling warm and a bit happier to know someone was there for him.

He slept for her, ate the food she gave him and even listened when she talked about the plants.

Slowly he got better and slowly he opened his eyes a bit more but She had him close them so he would not get weak again.

Then one day he woke up and heard singing out side.

He got out of bed and put on his white shirt and brown pants and boots before he realized that he was not sick anymore.

He walked outside and saw her singing to a group of Celebi's that lived in his forest.

**_ Well it's hard to explain but I'll try if you let me_**  
**_ Well its hard to sustain_**  
**_ I'll cry if you let me_**  
**_ This doesn't change the way I feel about you or your place in my life_**  
**_ (please don't cry)_**  
**_ Can't you see I'm dying here?_**  
**_ A shot of broken heart that is chased with fear_**

He watched as she sang and he realized she looked very different than she did when she last saw him.  
_** Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_** And I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_** I wouldn't want it any other way**_

He suddenly joined in to the next verse. he knew this song because she taught it to him.

_** Intentions that were pure have turned obscure**_  
_** Seconds into hours**_  
_** Minutes into years**_  
_** Don't ask me why**_  
_** (please don't cry)**_  
_** I cant tell you lies**_

She turned to look at him as she sang with her. He realized with shock that her eyes, oh her eyes...

_** Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_** And I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_** I wouldn't want it any other way.**_

_** Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_** And I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_** I wouldn't want it any other way.**_

Then she sang the last bit by herself using a voice that he had loved to hear sing at anytime.

_** My heart burns through**_  
_** My chest to the floor**_  
_** Tearing me silently although abruptly**_  
_** Words cant hide as I'm taking you home**_  
_** And I tried to see**_  
_** Tried to understand your words as I'm taking you home**_

_** Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_** And I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_** I wouldn't want it any other way,**_

_** Angels cry when stars collide**_  
_** And I can't eat and I can't breathe**_  
_** I wouldn't want it any other way**_

_**Please don't cry...**_

The Celebi's all twittered as they saw him approach her and they all flew away, agreeing that they needed their time alone.

"Darkrai why did you take care of me? You could have let me die."

"I never hated you cress. It was the good dreams that I hated, but not you."

She then turned and ran into the forest.

He ran after her as she made her way to where the boat was and she flew over to her island.

She flew and never looked back.

He jumped into the boat and rowed after her.

When she landed on her balcony she went to the garden in the east chamber.

Cress left the boat on the shore and ran into the black castle.

He found her in the garden kneeling before plants that had died on his island.

He then realized that this was why he had always been healthy.

She had taken care of him through the plants and he had to be like the plants to be health.

He knelt down next to her and asked her quietly "What happened to your eyes?"

"I looked at the light one day to see your home. I'm always in the shadows, never in the light. My eyes changed and I changed the rest of me when I knew you were never coming back."

She then got up and turned to leave.

Cress grabbed her hand.

"You took care of the plants when you could have let them die. You knew that if the plants were healthy, I was too. Why did you not let them die?"

Darkrai sighed and looked at him and he saw for a split second the old Darkrai he knew.

"It'd be better if I showed you."

She put her hand to his forhead and then he saw what happened after he left.

He saw her crying and he saw her take care of the plants.

He saw her eyes change and he felt the hopes that she had felt at the time.

He saw her worry when the pants drooped or when they seemed mad.

He then realized that she never hated him like he hated her, but she had loved him like he had loved her.

Her images faded and when he blinked she was already gone.

He went back to his island and he knew there had to be someway to make it up to her.

For Arecues sake she had even kissed him when he was sick! She didn't care if she got sick, it was all to bring him back. Then she had felt the hate for her and left.

He was a idiot. And he knew it.

He sat down on his boat and began to row away. He looked up once and saw her looking at him from her balcony and then her face was gone.

He came back that night and charmed the ground to grow all of her favorite flowers and trees.

All of the plants she loved.

Then he heard singing.

**_ Just gonna stand there_**  
**_ And watch me burn_**  
**_ But that's alright_**  
**_ Because I like_**  
**_ The way it hurts_**  
**_ Just gonna stand there_**  
**_ And hear me cry_**  
**_ But that's alright_**  
**_ Because I love_**  
**_ The way you lie_**  
**_ I love the way you lie_**

He then began to sing as well.

_** I can't tell you what it really is**_  
_** I can only tell you what it feels like**_  
_** And right now there's a steel knife**_  
_** In my windpipe**_  
_** I can't breathe**_  
_** But I still fight**_  
_** While I can fight**_  
_** As long as the wrong feels right**_  
_** It's like I'm in flight**_  
_** High of a love**_  
_** Drunk from the hate**_  
_** It's like I'm huffing paint**_  
_** And I love it the more that I suffer**_  
_** I suffocate**_  
_** And right before I'm about to drown**_  
_** She resuscitates me**_  
_** She fucking hates me**_  
_** And I love it**_

Darkrai came to her balcony and saw him and her favorite flowers. He was singing.

_** Wait**_  
_** Where you going**_  
_** I'm leaving you**_  
_** No you ain't**_  
_** Come back**_  
_** We're running right back**_  
_** Here we go again**_  
_** It's so insane**_  
_** 'Cause when it's going good**_  
_** It's going great**_  
_** I'm Superman**_  
_** With the wind in his bag**_  
_** She's Lois Lane**_  
_** But when it's bad**_  
_** It's awful**_  
_** I feel so ashamed**_  
_** I snap**_  
_** Who's that dude**_  
_** I don't even know his name**_  
_** I laid hands on her**_  
_** I'll never stoop so low again**_  
_** I guess I don't know my own strength**_

She then sang what she had sang before from her balcony.

_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And watch me burn**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I like**_  
_** The way it hurts**_  
_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And hear me cry**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I love**_  
_** The way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie**_

He began to sing again and she disappeared from sight.

_** You ever love somebody so much**_  
_** You can barely breathe**_  
_** When you're with them**_  
_** You meet**_  
_** And neither one of you**_  
_** Even know what hit 'em**_  
_** Got that warm fuzzy feeling**_  
_** Yeah them chills**_  
_** Used to get 'em**_  
_** Now you're getting fucking sick**_  
_** Of looking at 'em**_  
_** You swore you've never hit 'em**_  
_** Never do nothing to hurt 'em**_  
_** Now you're in each other's face**_  
_** Spewing venom**_  
_** And these words**_  
_** When you spit 'em**_  
_** You push**_  
_** Pull each other's hair**_  
_** Scratch, claw, bit 'em**_  
_** Throw 'em down**_  
_** Pin 'em**_

He saw her come out of the doors and make her way toward him.

_** So lost in the moments**_  
_** When you're in 'em**_  
_** It's the rage that took over**_  
_** It controls you both**_  
_** So they say it's best**_  
_** To go your separate ways**_  
_** Guess that they don't know ya**_  
_** 'Cause today**_  
_** That was yesterday**_  
_** Yesterday is over**_  
_** It's a different day**_  
_** Sound like broken records**_  
_** Playin' over**_  
_** But you promised her**_  
_** Next time you'll show restraint**_  
_** You don't get another chance**_  
_** Life is no Nintendo game**_  
_** But you lied again**_  
_** Now you get to watch her leave**_  
_** Out the window**_  
_** Guess that's why they call it window pane**_

She was in front of him and she sang the part she was always singing.

_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And watch me burn**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I like**_  
_** The way it hurts**_  
_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And hear me cry**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I love the way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie**_

He stared at her with a sad face and sang again.

_** Now I know we said things**_  
_** Did things**_  
_** That we didn't mean**_  
_** And we fall back**_  
_** Into the same patterns**_  
_** Same routine**_  
_** But your temper's just as bad**_  
_** As mine is**_  
_** You're the same as me**_  
_** But when it comes to love**_  
_** You're just as blinded**_  
_** Baby please come back**_  
_** It wasn't you**_  
_** Baby it was me**_  
_** Maybe our relationship**_  
_** Isn't as crazy as it seems**_

He held out his hand and in it was a black rose.

_** Maybe that's what happens**_  
_** When a tornado meets a volcano**_  
_** All I know is**_  
_** I love you too much**_  
_** To walk away though**_  
_** Come inside**_  
_** Pick up your bags off the sidewalk**_  
_** Don't you hear sincerity**_  
_** In my voice when I talk**_  
_** Told you this is my fault**_  
_** Look me in the eyeball**_  
_** Next time I'm pissed**_  
_** I'll aim my fist**_  
_** At the dry wall**_  
_** Next time**_  
_** There will be no next time**_  
_** I apologize**_  
_** Even though I know it's lies**_  
_** I'm tired of the games**_  
_** I just want her back**_  
_** I know I'm a liar**_  
_** If she ever tries to fucking leave again**_  
_** I'm 'na tie her to the bed**_  
_** And set the house on fire**_

She put her arms around his neck and smiled, because he was not only singing her favorite song, but he had given her the black rose, her favorite flower.

She sang one last time as the song ended.

_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And watch me burn**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I like**_  
_** The way it hurts**_  
_** Just gonna stand there**_  
_** And hear me cry**_  
_** But that's alright**_  
_** Because I love the way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie**_  
_** I love the way you lie.**_

She then kissed him and he knew she accepted his apology and the rose.

Then when she pulled away she said" I guess i owe you a apology. I basically gave you a nightmare."

"You took care of me when I was sick. That is all I ever needed. I'm sorry Darkie. I should have asked you before i gave you that dream."

"Thanks Cress. Good dreams to you are good. To me they are nightmares. They work like a bad dream to you on me."

The two then stayed that way for the longest time, Darkrai's head on his chest and his head on hers.

Far above them a pokemon with a gold star like crown smiled because for the longest time, that dream of them together was floating never used, just floating.

Now it was a reality, and the wish pokemon smiled as it rose up to the clouds to see the council of ledgendary gods.

Darkrai And Cresselia were happy together after a millennium of sorrow and pain.

Now as the Millennium comet made it's way through the air back to space, two people stood far beneath it being happy to finally be in love.

Our love story ends happily.

Now, what is your story?


End file.
